<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddle's Truth (FloyRid Oneshot) by Floyd_Does_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763037">Riddle's Truth (FloyRid Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing'>Floyd_Does_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable dorks, M/M, boys being gay, i love them, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just Floyd and Riddle being dumbasses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riddle's Truth (FloyRid Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tall, slender young man was laying across a very messy bed. He gazed intensely at the ceiling, almost in a sad manner. His teal-gray hair with a deep grey streak on the right was hanging low upon his face. He looked absolutely defeated, laying there in only a pair of neon purple sweatpants. He closed his shining, differently-colored eyes, sighing deeply.<br/>
"Ahhhhh... why can't Kingyo-chan accept the fact that I love him...." he said, turning his head to his right.<br/>
He opened his right eye, which was a nice golden color, but it was currently dimmed with his current defeat.<br/>
"Maybe I can find a way to get him to know...~ My little Kingyo-chan~"</p>
<p>The next day, a short red-headed boy was strolling through the dismal hallways of the large college. He was clutching a few books to his chest; one of which was recognizably a notebook of some sort, with the suits of cards decorating the covers. His name was written across it in small, neat, cursive handwriting, along with the words "Do Not Open" in print.<br/>
This was Riddle Rosehearts. He was the second-year prefect of Heartslabyul Dorm at Night Raven College. He had an air of authority around him, mostly due to him being strict about the rules, especially those of the Queen of Hearts. He walked into class, taking his usual seat. He took out the pen that was in the pocket on his chest and opened his notebook. There were pages upon pages of doodles... doodles of Floyd Leech, the second-year of Octavinelle. He found a blank page and stared at it for a second.<br/>
Then there was the familiar voice of the tall young man coming from just outside the door. In a panic, Riddle closed his notebook and put it in his bag.<br/>
"Kingyo-chan~ Am I actually early this time?" Floyd's voice came from the doorway.<br/>
Riddle went red, but passed it off as anger with a pout.<br/>
"Floyd, MUST you barge in like this?!" he shouted. "And yes, you made it in time." he added with a calmer tone.<br/>
"Hahaha!" the tall one laughed, taking his usual seat.<br/>
It was at this moment when Riddle realized exactly how close his own seat was to Floyd's. The redhead tried to ignore the warm presence of the chaotic one, but he couldn't; he somehow enjoys his presence. Class started, and the day began.</p>
<p>It had been a long day for Riddle. He had been hiding how he felt about Floyd for quite some time, and he was about to just scream them out at the top of his lungs in front of a good chunk of NRC. But he had such strong self-control that he resisted every urge to just... kiss Floyd as soon as he could. His mind was getting clouded with thoughts of the eel, all he could think about was finally admiting to both himself and the subject of his attraction that he had loved Floyd for quite some time and never knew how he could say it.<br/>
Riddle's feet had led him to the Mostro Lounge completely without his knowledge. As soon as he got there, the sharp-toothed grin of Floyd Leech greeted him.<br/>
"Oiii~! Kingyo-chaaaaaan~!" the tall one exclaimed. "Whatcha doin' up here?" he added, winking the golden eye to only show the deep olive one.<br/>
Riddle got mildly flustered. He looked up into Floyd's face, the difference in their height noticable from even the farthest distance. The short one bit his lip, silvery eyes downward towards the floor.<br/>
And then something quite shocking happened. Riddle pulled Floyd's collar down so that the tall one's face was within Riddle's reach.<br/>
"Floyd Leech..." he started, breaking the sentence with a light kiss to Floyd's lips, "I love you." His eyes went towards the floor again. "You dummy...."<br/>
Floyd was, needless to say, shocked. "Kingyo-chan?!" the tall one's eyes widened and a light tinge appeared across his cheeks. Then his expression turned into a grin as he laughed a little. "I was wondering when you were going to say that, Kingyo-chan~ I knew you were going to admit it someday~!"<br/>
"Shut up. Please." Riddle said, a small smile across his reddened face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>